What there is to find in the big city
by Shibaraku
Summary: AU in a modern world of humans and demons. Inuyasha is left destitute making his way in life as best as he can. It isn't that easy to accept the world as it is, and the people he finds in it. IxS. NOT MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

This is an Inu x Sess fic. But There will be a bromance with Inu and Kouga. Kagome will appear at some point as well. There are no original characters on my part. If something seems weird then just trust me and keep going. :P  
Also, as with my other fiction, I will try to control my foul language. Yet my military background, and staying true to our foul mouthed characters will be evident.

* * *

Working out of Georgetown South Carlolina wasn't what Inuyasha really wanted to be doing with his life. The port here wasn't the largest in the country. But it paid him well enough. Seeing as how he was a hanyou, one of both human and demon blood, the fact that he was employed at all was something of a miracle. He had to wear a baseball cap to cover his distinct dog ears. His employer Bill knew he was a mixed breed, but he didn't want to announce it to everyone at the docks. There were mainly demons here. Their impressive strength put to use handling the pallets.

It always seemed strange to Inuyasha how despite it being the 22nd century, there was still discrimination between the two species. Humans, being more clever of mind and resources managed to get a solid foothold in modern society. Enforcing their laws with terrible weapons, and demon- like viciousness enforced their position. Really there was no way Inuyasha could be sure, mostly he felt from his own affected life span, that having mortality hanging over your head makes a person view the world very differently.

Humans who were threatened or cornered, those who were close to death, would display a side of themselves that could put any full blooded demon to shame. Being half human Yasha knew well enough how strongly his emotions could stir inside him.

Despite his internal turmoil this wasn't the worst period of his life so far. At least he was in a warm state. He was able to work without much harassment. And even though there are no suitable homeless shelters for him to reside, there were plenty of warm, dry forestry. The truck stops had showers available. He had gotten in good with another hanyou who worked the shop named Jinenji. Inuyasha was allowed one chance to bathe a day.

That was key though, Inuyasha had to do his best to remain on friendly terms with people. Had to first overcome their prejudices, then relate to them in some way. As he did with Jinenji. It wasn't just using people though, having companions made the days easier. It was a soothing balm on his pained soul.

That is.. when he doesn't have a day as shitty as this one. Apparently immigration was going to be making its way through the port and thus the dock workers soon. He wasn't an illegal alien, but he certainly had No paperwork to enforce his own identity. His mother died around 200 years ago, left him no way to ascertain his own history. Inuyasha was barely old enough to write when she passed of old age.

Being a hanyou it has taken him several times longer to reach the fringes of adulthood. Back in his childhood, he was not required to have a card stating his identity. Through the certificate of his heritage has been long misplaced. Inuyasha had, in his mind's eye, an image of his old home. The hostile village in which he spent his first 60 years. It didn't take long for Yasha to decide that suffering at human hands was not where he wanted to stay. Roaming like a ronin, without a cause.

But back to his present issue, immigration was in search and would be sure to find him. He figured he had about a week to move on, yet again, to another safe haven... Yasha didn't feel like showering right now, having just left another full day of shipments. He should try to get shitfaced first, then wash the drunken stink off of himself. It's not like he had anything else to do right then.

Collecting his paycheck in cash, he pocketed the money, with the rest of his savings. He didn't have the ability to trust his money to a bank, not without a way to prove his own identity. Seeing how every interaction he's ever had with police figures ended in blood, it's not as though he's anxious to face them once more.

Gently he pushed the door open to his usual pub. Taking a seat at the bar, not directly in sight of the door, he tapped the smooth wood and nodded once to the bartender. Quickly he saw a full mug appear on the bar before him. Idly Yasha swished his clawed finger through the foam, easing the beverage into a calmer state. Hopefully an affect his own mind would achieve shortly.

It was only halfway through his beer that someone sat themselves next to the half breed. That someone smelled distinctly different from him. Cheerfully a voice requested "The same thing as this guy" gesturing to Yasha. As he lifted the mug to his mouth again the silverette man stole a glance sideways, trying to inconspicuously identify this new bar-mate. He sat straight in his seat, a decent suit draped on his tall form. Long dark hair was tied back neatly. From the few moments he had, Inuyasha couldn't clearly see his face. The man smelled of powerful demon blood.

Inuyasha mentally reviewed his own appearance in comparison. His long white hair, almost the same length as this stranger's deep black. Yasha hid his mixed breed dog ears under his trusty red ball cap. Matching his red zip-up hoodie, over a normal white t-shirt. He sported his same old dark jeans that have lasted him for much longer than a pair reasonably should have. Inuyasha shifted in his seat, already uncomfortable with the intrusion to his privacy. The move managed to give him a good look down. The man sported smooth leather shoes which put the hanyou's preferably bare feet to shame.

"Ya like what you see?" The dark haired, somewhat tanned man questioned, catching the hanyou's wandering eye.

"Keh, never been fond of wolves." Inuyasha had identified what breed of demon sat beside him.

"Ooooh, really now?" The wolf took a moment to enjoy his frosty beverage, "That's a shame, I have an affinity for Inu's myself." The smile thrown Inuyasha's way was nothing short of lascivious.

That was unfamiliar. Only once before did he actually have someone hit on him. And it was certainly a woman.. or.. he was certain at the time. Either way it threw him off. Inuyasha didn't like being confused. When he gets confused he gets angry. When he gets angry he gets stupid. "Well you can fuck off right now than." The Inu growled.

"Woah, I knew a few feral Inus. I might have assumed you to be one, had you not been so initially docile." The wolf verbally prodded, "Name's Kouga." He mumbled the next part around the rim of his mug, "If you care to know."

"What do ya want?" Was Inuyasha's still defensive reply.

"Mmmmm, this beer. And some good company." Kouga said happily.

"Well, I'm far from good, and far from company." Inuyasha replied moving to stand.

"Relax Inu-hanyou. There's no need to run off. Here," Kouga slapped a ten dollar bill down, "Stay for another round."

Inuyasha accepted the good will, but sat angled away from the wolf. "Who are you anyways?" he asked the still cheerful man.

"I'm Kouga from Northern Tribe Industries. Out here to work a new deal, feel out a potential client." Kouga tilted the mug towards Inuyasha in a small cheer, "Successfully."

"How fantastic for you, and so I have been chosen to suffer your company?"

"That is correct my Inu- friend!" Heartily Kouga clapped his hand on Inuyasha's back. "So is there a chance that I'll ever learn your name?"

"Inuyasha," was the simple response.

"Inu~ Yasha~ Well it's original." Pausing to taste his beer once more Kouga continued, "What's brought you to a small bar like this?"

"Solitude." The dark haired wolf laughed at this, as though it were intended as a direct jibe. Not realizing the truth behind the statement.

"And you have found something far better!" Inuyasha finally made eye contact. The demon was strikingly handsome. Kouga's grin was a prideful one and it suited him well. Blue eyes were framed by tanned features.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, he wasn't sure- about anything right now. His mind registered the cold beer in his hands. Mentally grasping onto something he knew as familiar, Inuyasha imbibed the drink once more.

"So an Inu can blush," Kouga mumbled to himself, yet intending his company to overhear.

"An Inu can also deliver a black eye," The red faced hanyou replied.

"Oh I am sure you can-" Kouga's words stopped in his throat when he saw the red hat atop Yasha's head move slightly. "What the?" Quickly but gently the cap was snatched away from it's perch.

Two perfectly adorable white dog ears popped out of hiding, one twitching as a sign of Yasha's embarassment.

It was only moments before the wolf's clawed fingers felt the soft appendage. Straight glee crossed Kouga's face at his discovery.

"Get offa me, asshole!" Inuyasha swiftly snatched the ball cap back with one hand, and swatted the bastard's hand away with the other.

"Those are fantastic. No! Don't hide them!" Kouga laughed now. It wasn't mocking, but instead heartfelt and happy. Even if Inuyasha was upset, instinctively he smiled. The wolf's genuine happiness infected the man. _'The fucker'_ he thought fondly.

It was several hours of horsing around before Inuyasha and Kouga realized that they were the only two left in the bar. Gently the bartender asked for payment. It seemed as though his two patrons were enjoying themselves greatly. He was just glad that they weren't belligerently drunk. Inuyasha hadn't been as eager to drink as the night went on, spending very little money on his bill. Kouga though, had eagerly filled his mug several times. A little jealously the hanyou noticed that the demon was able to remain sober despite it.

"Where are you staying at? I can get you there."

Hedging a little Inuyasha deflected the subject, "What about you? Which hotel are you crashing at?"

"Pffft, like I remember." The wolf fished out his electronic key card, "Hilton. I think it's the only one here."

Yasha nodded his head to get the bartender's attention, "You mind calling him a cab?" Without answering the tired man left to do as requested. Anything to get the two out so he could close.

"What about you? Where ya going?" Kouga asked again.

"I got some shit I still need to do. How long're you here for?" Inuyasha asked amiably. After getting over his shitty mood the rest of the night went by perfectly.

"I'm here for 2 more days." The wolf demon said flippantly. Ushered outside by the door guard both men stood in the night on the sidewalk. Kouga lit up a cigarette, the glow lighting up his face momentarily, his eyes downcast. Inuyasha could see well at night, probably not as well as the wolf could though.

"Well, the taxi's coming. You'll be fine on your own. See ya some other time."

"Inuyasha." The voice came across in an unusual tone. "Don't do it." Kouga seemed focused on the cancer stick in his fingers.

"Do what?" Maybe the wolf was far more drunk than he'd guessed.

"You're going to the forest, for the night." Kouga's assessment was a statement, not a question.

"Why would you-" Yasha began to deflect the conversation.

"I can smell it on you. Evey single fiber of your clothes smells of pine and forest. But your own smell is not of the woods. That means you spend lots of time there." Inuyasha's face showed how dumbfounded he was. It's not that he was ashamed to be homeless, he was a half demon, and the woods is where he naturally lives. Here he stood next to a handsome, fun, successful guy, heading back to his nice hotel. And Inuyasha was going to slink back to his favorite tree branches.

"I'm willing to bet I saw callouses on the bottom of your feet which you do not get from doing dock work. Which by the way.." It was now that Kouga made eye contact, cigarette dangling from his still moving lips, "It's impressive how proud you are of your demon blood. You boldly walk without shoes. You do not file your claws, nor hide your fangs. You don't dye your hair. Or wear sunglasses to cover your eyes. But.." Here the wolf took another analytical slow drag, "You hide your hanyou ears. Is it that you are ashamed of your human blood? Or is it the fact that you're mixed instead of full blood that bothers you?"

Everything was right. Every single thing he said was correct. Again, the confusion angered him. How did this stupid wolf know him so well? Already? Nobody understood him. "Fuck off you mangy wolf."

Perfectly timed the requested taxi pulled up before the two. Kouga's persistent smile never faltered. If anything it twitched as his observation was confirmed. Smoothly taking the stub from his mouth, he ground it out on the lightpost within' reach. He reached for the door, opened it, and stood to the side. "Get in." He nodded towards the seat.

"Keh, I don't need your pity," Defensively Inuyasha crossed his arms. Perceiving an injury to his pride that didn't exist.

"Yeah well, I'm not giving you any. You're gonna be stuck on the couch. I 'aint giving up my bed." Inuyasha was in conflict. He didn't mind the forest, but the idea of a couch with.. maybe a blanket.. was so appealing. Kouga got tired of the hesitation. Both gently and yet not so gently he pushed Yasha's shoulder in encouragement.

Well fuck it. If the wolf really wanted to trap or fight him, then he'd be disappointed. Maybe if he killed the wolf in self defense he could have the hotel room to himself all night. Despite how twisted the thoughts were, in some way it eased his last doubts. Both men slipped into the transport, the taxi driver eager to complete his job and collect his fare.


	2. Chapter 2

I posted this chapter at 2:22am. So Please be kind. My grammar is probably sub par. More so than usual. Enjoy.

* * *

Turns out Inuyasha didn't have to fight for his life. Being a light sleeper, he woke when Kouga's alarm clock went off. 0600. It was Saturday, and since there were no shipments expected there was no work for the dock worker. The couch he was lying on felt heavenly. Yasha struggled with his body's demand for more rest.

Kouga immediately rose and occupied the bathroom. He walked out 5 minutes later with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Yah gah werk?" He asked around the brush in his mouth.

"Nah, not on a Saturday," The hanyou stood anyways, stretched, then started to collect his hoodie from its resting place on the floor. Just as Inuyasha began to re-dress Kouga interrupted. "You know you can stay and sleep." Everything of value was in his car so he wasn't concerned about thievery. The wolf re-entered the bathroom to spit and rinse. "Just don't order room service."

Yasha couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He felt his muscles react to the idea of more rest. He glanced down at the heavenly couch. It called to him.

"Go ahead. If something goes wrong, the front desk has my phone number." Kouga grabbed the same suit from yesterday, this time dawning a lighter shirt and tie. Only minutes after waking up the wolf dressed and was out the door to work. He never spared Inuyasha a second glance. The door's quiet click was the last sound Yasha heard.

The hanyou sat on the couch, still dazed by the amount of trust this demon was showing him. _'Kouga'_ he thought the name. Finding it not unpleasant. Maybe he could stay for a .. few.. more hours. Sleep where he would be safe behind a locked door. Did he want to stay on the couch? The full blood demon demonstrated last night how powerful his nose was. Considering how nice the guy was, he might not bitch if he passed out on top of the blankets.

Ungracefully the hanyou flopped himself on top of the bed. He made sure the stay on the side opposite where Kouga slept. Only moments later he was soundly unconscious. The last time he had a mattress beneath him, was 5 months ago. And that was in a shelter. The soft contour of the hotel bed hugged the man. He drifted through senseless dreams for another 6 hours.

A rare smile was on Inuyasha's face as he woke on his own. The clock read 12:24. Refreshed the hanyou swung his feet over the side. Bare feet against the soft carpet. The peaceful hum of outside traffic filtered to his triangular ears. With a deep breath he could faintly smell lunch in a nearby room. _'So this is how normal people live. It's so...'_ He struggled to find the right adjective. Different was true but not wondrous enough. Wondrous itself doesn't convey how foreign it felt. Small smile still in place, the hanyou padded on over to the bathroom. Little hotel soap and shampoo bottles sat on the shelf, untouched.

Huh, Kouga must've had his own stuff. I can use these then. Guilt free Inuyasha started up the hot shower water, discarded his clothes on the floor. He inspected the tiny bottles as the water heated. The dog's nose was struck by the scent of citrus. Not overwhelmingly strong. And certainly preferable to his own scent. Yasha noticed steam rising up over the shower curtain._ 'Already hot? It's been like 2 minutes..'_ The naked hanyou slipped into the magically warm water. He was again seized by the weird feeling of different/ wondrous/ foreign emotions. Quickly the hanyou concluded that coming here was the best decision ever.

It was 20 minutes later that Inuyasha finished washing his body and hair. He used one of the extra towels to dry off. What should he do now? The tantalizing smell of food made his stomache churn. "What kinda food?" He asked himself. The clean man draped the used towel on a conveniently located hook, to dry. The whole place made his head spin. Everything is here. So much consideration put into this room. To be the recipient of such obvious attention to detail still felt strange to him. As the man pulled up his trusty jeans, he realized his clothes had become far less clean than the body wearing it. "Okay, laundry mat too." He sniffed the sweater again, "Maybe laundry first."

Absorbed in examining his clothes Inuyasha was taken off guard when the room door swung open. "Ya talking to yourself?" Kouga asked the shirtless man. A little embarrassed, Yasha snatched up his shirt and grumbled about rude wolves. "Good thing you showered," Kouga observed. "Had trouble sleeping with the smell of mutt in my room."

"I knew you had a things for me." Yasha joked back.

"Mmm so much I think we should get lunch together." Kouga loosened his tie and unfastened the collar button. By now Yasha has managed to fully dress.

"Easy?" Kouga suggested, turning back around in the doorway.

"Cheap?" Inuyasha added, walking out and joining Kouga. Both men left the room together into the warm summer mid-day sun.

* * *

Both men reclined in the laundromat. Kouga leaned against the long row of washers, Taco Bell burrito in hand. Inuyasha sat comfortably beside the wolf enjoying a burrito as well. He was atop the only running washer. Since his only clothes were inside, the two made for a strange sight. One man, dressed out in a business suit and tie; the other dressed down in only his boxers. More than a few hotel guests traded awkward glances with the two. "Ya gotta go back to work?" Yasha asked around the delicious fast food.

"Eh, I don't think I'm needed anymore," Kouga shrugged his duties off. Taco Bell in the laundry room was better anyways.

"What do you do anyways?" The homeless hanyou picked at the shoulder of the wolf's suit jacket. The action emphasized his curiosity.

"If someone needs some thing, some person, or some place safe, they call me," Kouga explained.

"So security and body guard?" Inuyasha asked around a mouthful.

"Mostly yeah." The wolf replied non-committal.

"So what're you, exactly?" Yasha glanced sideways.

With a toothy grin he said, "I'm the president. Inherited the business from my dad. He was strictly in the bodyguard work. I developed physical security techniques and gave the company a stronger foundation." Pride rolled off the wolf in waves. So strongly that Inuyasha could nearly feel it on his bare skin. It was nice. As awkward as they looked, both of them felt at perfect ease with one another.

"You know I gotta leave in a day." Kouga broke the silence.

"Oh yeah? Where to?" Yasha asked.

"New York City." Was the reply.

Yasha whistles, impressed, "Big city wolf."

"Yup. And uh- I want you to come up with me." Kouga asked, a little nervous the silverette would say no. Kouga enjoyed having a friend. Someone outside 'the business'. Someone he could come to trust, who doesn't have a reason to betray him.

"To NY? What's that city got for me?" Yasha asked in response.

"I dunno. Opportunity? A change? You'll at least have a roof over your head." The wolf shrugged a little, polishing off the last of his meal.

"Where at? Your place?" Yasha asked again. Not yet giving a reply. Kouga only nodded this time. "I 'aint gonna be getting naked for you. Try to touch me and I'll rip the appendage off." That was as close to a _'yes'_ as Inuyasha was going to give.

Kouga laughed deep. His abdomen actually heaved for a minute, "You sure about that?" The wolf reached for the vulnerable dog ears again, "I bet you'd like anything I did to you."

With a furious blush Inuyasha shook his head, freeing the molested ears, "Fuck off you flea bitten idiot."

"Well I would be, but you're still wearing your boxers," Kouga slowly leaned in, initiating a game of gay chicken. It's amazing what boredom can do to a person. Quickly Inuyasha picked up on the hint and moved Kouga's lingering hand to his boxers waistband.

"Then help me with it," The silverette urged. A few tense moments passed. Blue eyes locked with gold. Deliberately Kouga grabbed the fabric with a smile. That was it. Inuyasha lost the game and shot out of the wolf's grasp. "You're so gay!"

"Not really but I bet you want me to be." That smile never faltered. The washer buzzer went off at that moment. Inuyasha grabbed the clothing quickly and brought them to the dryer.

"So you want me to be your roommate?" Yasha changed subjects again, just now taking the last bite of his food.

"Yeah. My place was made for two people anyways. And you're able to hold down a job. Why not move in?" Kouga didn't want to admit that Inuyasha had quickly developed into his only real friend.

_'The idea is a good one. Kouga's a dumbass but he seemed like a good guy. Even if shit didn't work out, NYC is huge. I could figure some other living arrangement.' _Kouga watched Inuyasha deliberate. He could see a vague 'yes' forming behind those gold eyes.

"How much you want for rent?" Inwardly he had already agreed to this arrangement.

"Uh.. like 30% of your paycheck." Kouga pulled the figure off the top of his head.

"Okay, sounds fair." Inuyasha agreed gently. "What time are we leaving?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly.

"Early. Sunrise. Can you drive?" It was clear how little planning was placed into this trip.

"Not legally," Inuyasha hedged. He didn't have an ID, therefore no license.

"Alright, we'll switch on and off." Kouga decided. He never was a fan of driving 4-wheel vehicles. He preferred 2.

Inuyasha grunted. He had enough time to get his last paycheck and some of his stuff from the truck stop lockers. A thought suddenly occurred to the hanyou, "You got a girlfriend?" He didn't want to deal with some woman showing up .

"Nah," Kouga rubbed the back of his head, "You 'aint got anything to worry about."

The hanyou leaned against the dryer, "Damn straight I don't."

"What? What me all to yourself?" Kouga teased.

"Hell no, I'd kick your ass if you tried anything on me," Inuyasha bared his teeth.

"You couldn't kick my ass, if you tried." The wolf said it as though it was a fact.

With teeth bared the hanyou replied, "Don't tempt me wolf."

"Bring it dog-breath." Kouga goaded. It didn't take more prompting than that. Kouga's back was thrown against the folding table. With no fabric on, Kouga tried to grip Inuyasha's biceps. Simultaneously, Inuyasha kicked the inside of Kouga's right knee, causing it to buckle. Both fell, harshly on the tile floor. Kouga landed on the bottom. Quickly Inuyasha pushed his elbow and forearm into Kouga's collar-bone. Not trying to choke him, but instead incapacitate him.

The wolf struggled against the pressure. He tried to jostle the hanyou off of him. A portion of Inuyasha's boxers were forced down in the back, his ass bared to the warm air. Inuyasha didn't immediately notice the change, He was instead focused on the task of making Kouga call Uncle.

Using Inuyasha's own method, Kouga swung his elbow into the hanyou's jaw. That movement worked. Yasha's balance was thrown off and he tumbled to the side. Just then, they heard the buzzer indicating the dryer is finished. Yasha grumbled, re-arranged his boxers, and rose. Swiftly Inuyasha pulled out the warm clothing and dressed. As he did Kouga strained to rise. His freshly injured knee obviously took it's toll.

Inuyasha struck out his hand and helped the dark haired demon up. Both men smiling. "I'ma get my shit together. You gonna be at the hotel?" The silverette asked.

"There or at the bar," Was the happy response. "You're bleeding." Kouga's smile widened at the damage he'd caused. Inuyasha used the sleeve of his freshly cleaned red hoodie to wipe his mouth clean.

"Cool," Yasha mumbled and with that they parted ways.

* * *

At the truck stop, Yasha used his key to retrieve his bookbag of items. It was basic hygiene items. Some extra underwear, socks, and another t-shirt. Shampoo and soap was also stowed away. Yasha took all the money out of his pants pocket and put them in the bag. Amounted to about $700. He'd like to see someone try to steal it.

As he meandered out he found Jinenji's massive form tending to the pipes at the back of the building. Jineji tended to act like the local janitor, plumber, and electrician. Guy had a talent. And he was the only other hanyou in the state of South Carolina. "Jinenji, I got news."

The intimidating man turned to Yasha and observed the book bag. "You're going to be leaving." His voice was incredibly gentle. A trait that contrasted with his menacing appearance. Jineji never received any scars while Inuyasha was in town, but there were plenty of old ones across his body. Jinenji probably had strength comparable to Inuyasha, if only the gentle giant would use it. Everyone abused him. Only Inuyasha and Jineji's own human mother spoke kind words to him. It stung Yasha to think of the hanyou being left alone again.

"Yeah, I'm going to NYC." Jinenji's big eyes were sad. Big, sad, and innocent.

"Take care Inuyasha." Was the gentle voice again.

"You and your mom look out for one another. If you ever come to the city remember my last name, Tashio. Look me up."

Jinenji nodded and watched as the only other half breed he'd ever known walked away. As he exited the truck stop, Yasha ran into Jinenji's mother. She was hassling a truck driver for parking too close to the loading dock. As she caught sight of her son's friend, she waved him over. The bash woman dismissed the trucker to engage the hanyou instead.

"Inuyasha. You have your bag. Going somewhere?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm going to NYC. Got a place to stay up there," Inuyasha gave the simple response.

"Oh well good for you. Thank you for being so kind to my son." The old woman said sincerely.

"Yeah well he's a good person. Take care of him when I'm gone." Yasha smiled sadly.

"I will. I will. Stay safe out there." She waved him off as he turned to leave.

"Yup. Bye," Inuyasha gave a friendly wave back, as he strode off.

* * *

It was near dinner when Inuyasha had retrieved both his stuff and his latest paycheck. The hanyou wasn't hungry. He could go for a beer though.

Apparently great men think alike. Quickly he spotted long dark haired man, occupying the same spot he had the night before. With a smile he sat down asking, "You come here often?"

* * *

- It's weird to write a story where Inu and Kouga are intimate and simultaneously another story where they aren't-


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't given up. Just getting back on my feet after a surgery. This chapter is far from sexy. Far from normal. It's a conglomoration of true stories blended together. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kouga had a flat black Dodge Charger. _'He would..' _Inuyasha snarked to himself. Getting checked out of the hotel, packed up, and moving was surprisingly smooth. They had plenty of room for both to fit in the front seats. It's not like Inuyasha had a lot of shit anyways. The one bookbag fit on the foor between his legs. Half the backseat and trunk was filled with black, hard plastic cases. Cases that didn't have a specific smell to them, nor did he know what was inside them. Yeah, Yasha was curious, but whatever. He didn't feel like his life was in danger, so it didn't bother him any.

Kouga had his secrets, and Inuyasha had plenty of his own. He was only 20 human years old when his mother died. Though he was as developed as a 10 year old physically. That was a time long before there was a government run identification system. His mother gave him his name. And that was it. That was who he was. There was a birth certificate floating around somewhere. Probably with his mom's blood line, locked away in a chest. He didn't even know where his human relatives were at. He was born in America, and he knew his father was a powerful Japanese Demon. But that's about it. It would make sense if his mom was an American woman, but he really wasn't sure. Chances are his heritage was lost to him forever. He doesn't know of a single living relative.

He didn't have a proper ID card, and he wasn't lying to Kouga yesterday. He is physically able to drive a car. And then some. But he never went to get his license. As long as he drove at a safe speed, away from main roads, at night, then the cops left him alone. He didn't have the need to travel much, but he'd learned anyways.

They left early in the morning, seeing as how Kouga was already griping about DC traffic, apparently they would need as much time as they could squeeze out of the day. It should be 8 hours ideally, but the wolf predicted an additional 3 hours because of the capitol.

Which sounded just fantastic. Because there's nothing better in life than traffic. Seeing as how Kouga leapt at the opportunity to drive first, there's a good bet that Yasha was going to suffer the impending doom. With that thought he reached his right hand down and pulled the lever to lower the back of his seat. He was gonna take the opportunity to relax while he still could.

He felt the engine turn over, and the gentle vibrations traveling through the car frame. An idle part of his brain noticed the after market muffler. The sound was solid and nice. Emphasized the engine's strength perfectly.

Quickly he eased his mind and relaxed his muscles, it was early in the morning. The sun just barely breaking over the horizon; there was a gentle light against his face. The cracked window gave Inuyasha a soft breeze to accompany his content feeling.

Kouga noticed Yasha relax. _'Oh hell no. If I'm awake, he's awake.' _Kouga acted, reaching for the stereo.

"HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME, MAYBE?!" Blared through the speakers, and directly into the sensitive hanyou ears.

Immediately the silverette shot into a sitting position. His clawed finger nearly tore the button off the radio, as he jammed the power off. "You are a fucking douche," Yasha grouched. He wasn't stupid, he knew why Kouga did that shit. Fine if Kouga wanted to be a child, Yasha could be a child too.

* * *

It was a smooth trip up the coast line. They'd avoided the eastern board of Virginia, but they were inevitably going to hit Washington. Kouga made a pit stop at some crappy burger joint in Richmond, and tossed the keys over to Inuyasha.

"Just stay on I-95 until we hit Wilmington, outside of Philly." Those were his only directions. Easy enough. Both men quickly filled up on greasy burgers and soggy french fries. Kouga apparently had grabbed two 40 oz of beer and cracked the first one open as Inuyasha pulled onto the main road. _'That son of a bitch. He's gonna drink that infront of me and everything.'_ That was pretty messed up. Jealousy seeped into the hanyou. On top of that, Yasha still hadn't forgotten this morning. His ears were still vaguely ringing. As his mood darkened, Inuyasha felt his stomach turn. The burger was delicious, but not exactly agreeing with his gut.

Just as he pulled onto the I-95 ramp, his revenge was decided. First he had to wait until Kouga really relaxed himself. Got all cozy and comfortable. It didn't take too long. About an hour later both bottles were empty. The wolf was leaning back a little, all happy with a small smile. Gently Inuyasha raised the heat a little, without drawing attention. Then he locked the windows, trapping Kouga inside. He waited a little longer. Patiently. He felt his body brewing something truly awful, and finally when he couldn't hold it any longer..

He farted. As loud as he could manage. Kouga grumbled at him disgusted, but not realizing how doomed he actually was. It wasn't until 2 minutes later, as the stench reached his sensitive nose, did Kouga fully understand the situation. The window wouldn't move when he pushed the button and panic began to rise in him. _'The burger place! Oh that evil bastard.'_ Kouga looked at Inuyasha, eyes a little wider than usual.

"Open the window! That is fucking nasty!" He demanded. He could almost feel the hairs in his nose burning up. "I'm a fuckin' wolf, this is way too much. Inuyasha!" Here Kouga punched the man driving in the right arm, "This isn't funny, stop laughing."

Of course Yasha couldn't stop laughing. Sweet, sweet revenge. The warmth in the car only amplified the scent, making it stew in the air. Yeah Inuyasha had to admit, it smelled pretty awful, but if it was bad for him then it must have been twice as horrible for the demon. There was one thing that Inuyasha hadn't been counting on: The beer and equally greasy burger in Kouga's stomach. Kouga's face paled, and he stopped cussing. Inuyasha was focused on driving and laughing. He hadn't noticed the changes until Kouga's hand gripped his bicep. Yasha glanced over and saw the look of pale anguish on his face. "Oh shit," Yasha cussed and as he went to release the window lock, it was too late.

Kouga spewed vomit all across the dash. Cheese burger, stomach acid, and way too much beer came up and out onto the car's interior. As an instinctive reaction the hanyou jerked the wheel away from the vomit trying to escape, and nearly hit an oncoming SUV. "Crap. Crap. Crap," He muttered to himself and pulled over into the nearest parking lot. After setting the brakes Yasha flung the door open and got out. Despite how fucked up the situation was, he still had a massive smile on his face. _'That was hilarious! The dumbass threw up!'_

"Can't hold your drinks wolf?" The hanyou tossed the insult out as he rounded the car to the passenger side. As he neared the car door opened and a furious Kouga stumbled out. The color was already returning to his face.

"You are such an ass! I can't believe.. ugh. I feel like shit. And I hate you." Though heated, there was no real force behind the words. Kouga looked drained. Both doors were left open to air out the fumes, and Kouga sat on the ground with his back against the wheel. Inuyasha took it upon himself to walk to the nearest gas station about a block away. Neither of the two wanted to get into that car anytime soon. Kouga had the keys in his pocket so the car wouldn't get stolen.

The walk was nice. Fresh air, in itself, was nice. Inuyasha strolled down the street and enjoyed stretching his legs and back. This time he had shoes on, unlike usual. It was getting later in the year, and the weather was changing in the north. He also didn't want to risk walking through or into anything unpleasant. He's been through enough already. A quickie mart came into view, and he ducked inside quickly. He didn't look up or try to make eye contact with the few people inside. Instead he grabbed some paper towels, some cleaning spray, Gingerale for Kouga, and beef jerky for himself.

At the register a disgruntled old woman was ready for him. She scanned the items, and rattled off the total. As Inuyasha handed her a 10$ bill she noticed the clawed fingers. Without accepting the money she looked up and saw his obviously demonic features. The dog ears, atop is head signified that he was a half-breed.

She stared. Eyes wide with confusion. Inuyasha sighed. This was the part of his life that sucked the most. Demons here were already looked down on, but a half breed was like an abomination against nature itself. And seeing as how there are so few hanyous around, it wasn't uncommon for humans to become scared when they meet him. The old woman began to mutter in latin.

That's only happened one other time. Down in Georgia a priest tried to exorcise him with latin chants and holy items. Now the woman started to back away. Acting as though Inuyasha was some sort of wild animal that would bite her. When people treated him like this a part of the hanyou wanted to live up to their expectations.

Instead of letting his anger affect him, Yasha placed the 10$ on the counter and walked out with his items. Before leavinging he snatched up a Snickers bar, that was he didn't feel cheated out of his change. As he headed back to the car, and the now recovered wolf, the silverette felt his anger fade away. As he saw Kouga turn towards him and smile a little, he remembered that he did have a friend now. Even if there's ignorant, bitter old women in the world at least he managed to find someone worth being around.

Once he was close Yasha tossed the Ginger Ale over to the wolf. "Here. I got cleaning stuff too."

Kouga nodded his dark head in thanks and reached for the cleaning spray. Between the two of them it didn't take too long to get the car's interior cleaned up. Even if he was on the side of the road cleaning up another persons vomit, he still managed to smile. _'I mean.. Today was hilarious.'_

* * *

.

.

.

Finished this chapter while I was at work.. I feel like a bad person. Oh well. Comment!


	4. Chapter 4

They reach New York City without more incidents. Inuyasha did almost run over a guy out of frustration in DC, but Kouga assured him that was a normal reaction to have. It was also a good thing Kouga took over driving once they reached Jersey. Inuyasha felt like a tiny tiny child again as they entered the city. The towering buildings, and densely filled roads were fascinating. He rolled down the window and tested the air with his nose. For a while he had to close his eyes just to sort out what his senses were telling him. Some images came to mind. He could smell, distinctly, people. Next were the various cars exhaust, rubber, and metal. They were still near the coast, so the scent of salt and sea where next. Those he was more familiar with. Finally, and unfortunately, he smelled a general rotting. The city's byproduct. Finally he blanched a little and drew his head back into the car to complain.

"Why do you live here? Got a headache from all the scents!" Inuyasha rolled up the window at this point. At least the car's air filtration was good enough for now. Until he adjusted to all this.

"I'm a city wolf," Kouga answered like that sentence explained it all. _'Guess I'm a city dog now.'_

"So you born here?" Yasha tried to pull more information out of him.

"Nah, born in Philly. My pops moved us here. I just never really left." Kouga shrugged at that, "Never had a reason to go."

Inyasha could understand that. For himself it was more like, he never had a reason to stay anywhere. Guess Kouga found something he felt was good enough for him here.

* * *

Turns out Kouga lives in an average apartment. There was a guard at the main door, an a tiny garage to park in. Took the elevator up about 8 stories to his place. Apparently it was a condo. Kouga explained that means he owns it. So if he wanted to make any changes, he could. As they entered it was like entering an actual wolf's den. It reeked of Kouga. The colours were dark, and warm. There were a few pieces that looked like they were made of fur, a few pillows, and the main rug. The kitchen was off to the right and open to the living room. There was a slim balcony in the living room, opposite the kitchen.

"If you go through there," Straight ahead was a doorway, "There's the two bedrooms, and a shared bathroom. Mine's on the left." The prospect of his own room made Inuyasha's ears perk forward. He could get his own secure privacy now. A.. Dare he dream it.. a bed? Inuyasha didn't say a word and instead made his way straight to the room and threw the door open excitedly.

It was perfect! There was a bed! A real bed! A non-discript wood dresser sat along the wall. He also had a window, and a closet. The walls were a bare white, and the bed was without sheets or blanket. Just waiting for Inuyasha to make it his own. The place also didn't smell so strongly of Kouga. Which was fine. Inuyasha opened the window to allow in as much circulating air as he could. This place would smell like him eventually. It might one day smell like home.

Yasha knew then he had to reign in his excitement. Things could always go bad between him and Kouga. _'Remember you're a hanyou. Not meant to fit in anywhere. Don't get overly comfortable.' _That thought certainly sobered him up quickly. He dropped his bag of belongings on the dresser and wandered back into the "Wolf's Den". His mind had already named it.

This whole apartment just felt like a demon's cozy hideaway. There were even traces of Kouga's youkai in the walls themselves. It was weird and nice at the same time. After drowning in humanity it was nice to drown in youkai. Apparently Kouga left the cases in his car and only brought up his personal bags. Which were sitting right next to the door.

Instead Kouga was busying himself in the kitchen. The stovetop was going, and Inuyasha could smell beef.

"What 'cha cooking?" He asked the wolf.

"Something easy, hamburger helper." Inuyasha paused, not sure how he was supposed to react in this situation. He's never had a roommate. Was he allowed to have some as well? Or was he expected to make some all his own? Inuyasha decided that he would make himself busy until the food was ready. And if there wasn't two plates ready, then he'd go buy some groceries for himself and make something quick. Seemed like a good enough plan.

So for the next 15 minutes he scented everything in the apartment. It seemed like he told the truth about being single. There wasn't a trace of any females in the place. As Inuyasha was smelling the fur rug, to determine if it was real fur, Kouga made a comment about mutts having to smell everything. Absolutely falling for the bait the silverette shot to his feet and turned to fight.

He faced Kouga who was carrying two plates of food. "Do me a solid? Go and get two glasses, I'll have Dr. Pepper."

Well shit, he had a meal afterall. Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to look the gift horse in the mouth. He mumbled, "You're still a jerk," as he walked past him for the drinks.

* * *

It's was getting kinda late. It was a Sunday night and Kouga had to get up early in the morning. Inuyasha was unemployed, so he figured he should probably get on fixing that. "You mind if I borrow your computer? Wanna look into some jobs around here before I pass out."

The smile Kouga gave him lived up to his canine heritage. He didn't answer, and instead went to his room for the night. Inuyasha wasn't entirely sure how to take that. _'I guess he really likes the fact that I'm not slacking.'_

He's used the internet before but it's weird to use a personal computer. At least it was unlocked. Seems like Kouga's a bit lazy. Inuyasha looked to the door and saw that his bags sat where they were. He snorted to himself. Of course.

The PC opened to the desktop and Inuyasha pulled up a general job search for lower Manhattan:

_Delivery Driver- Warehouse Worker_

_Carpenter's Helper_

_Electricians Wanted_

_Dog Care- Handler_ That one made him laugh

_Warehouse Person_

_Gulf Course Maintenance_

All of these have partial information. Unreliable. Maybe he needs to wander the city and find something himself. He prints out the results, including their locations. Before he logs off Inuyasha memorizes the locations of all the shelters in the area. The act in itself assuages his nerves. At least he knows where back up locations are at. That'll have to do. He logs off and shuts the computer down. As Inuyasha stands up and realizes, he's smiling. Actually smiling. Inuyasha turns around and heads to _His Room. _There may not be sheets or a blanket on his bed, but that doesn't matter. He collapses on top of the mattress. The sounds of the city still filtering in through his open window. Iunyasha wasn't sure how many hours he lay there, memorizing and sorting the city in his mind before he drifted into peaceful sleep.

* * *

.

.

.

Good things are happening at last! Yay.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha wanders the city alone, rising with the sun. His goal is to acquire fresh bread, tuna, mayo, and bed sheets. If he's lucky, also walk away with a job. Cash got him a subway pass, and a free tourist map got him where he needed to go. The closest job that was available was near the docks, Warehouse work. Inuyasha approached the building. The scenery was one he was familiar with. Dock work, warehouse work, and any other jobs that a person on work release would do, Inuyasha has probably done. He spoke with the lady in a small office. Her accent was thick but nothing compared to down south. He left his contact information, which consisted of Kouga's home phone number and Yasha's personal email, then left. The lady said that this time of year things slow down, but she would keep his info on file in case business picks up.

It was several job interviews, and hours later when Inuyasha found himself in the better part of Manhattan. _Carpenter's Helper_ the ad had said. Inuyasha didn't know shit about working with wood. He slept in the tress, and that was the extent of his knowledge. But a job's a job, so he gently knocked his knuckles against the clean green door. Overhead the sign read: Harmony Wood Working and Metal Smithing. A bubbly young lady opened the door. She was done up in some unusual clothing. Her eyes bright when she saw Inuyasha standing there. "Hello, my name is Cheryl. How may I help you?" The line sounded rehearsed, almost like she was answering the phone.

"I'm here to apply for the position of Carpenter's Helper. My name is Inuyasha."

"Oh yes! Right, right. Please come in." Her mind immediately began to wiz over the different things she now had to do. She sat herself at a modest desk and produced a paper for Inuyasha to fill out. As he dutifully completed the information she chatted on about the job description, "So here at Harmony we try to provide customers with original wood and metal workings. The position is for wood workings. Mr. Totosai is getting on in his years and requires someone who can help with everyday tasks. It's actually quite helpful that you are a demon, I assume heavy loads will not be much of an issue for you." Inuyasha nodded silently, not correcting her for assuming he was full blooded.

"Good! You don't need much experience, but it would be beneficial." She concluded her spiel with a smile. As Yasha finished writing she looked over the form. "Dear, you seem to have missed your social security number. We ask for that just to do a simple background check, and to be sure you are not some sort of felon."

Inuyasha cursed in his head, "I don't quite have my social security memorized. Always seem to forget."

"Oh, alright. Well we'll see what we can do. If the background check is inconclusive, I'll give you a ring."

"I really appreciate this opportunity. May I have one of your business cards?" Gladly she handed over the slip of paper. After which Inuyasha bid his goodbye. He tucked the card away into his trusty bag. _'Well now what?'_

There were not an abundance of Wanted signs sitting in shop windows. Unlike down south. Instead he decided to pack the map away and meander the city. Admittedly by the conclusion of his adventure, he had gotten lost several times. Despite this, Inuyasha was impressed by the city's design. He quickly caught on, through eaves dropping, that people used crossroads to navigate. With the numbered layout to the streets, the man was surprised that he had gotten lost at all.

The headache that comes with overwhelming smells and stimulation, wasn't nearly as strong today. It seems his body is adjusting quickly to the new environment. As the sun was five fingers off the horizon, or the closest thing to a horizon he could figure through the buildings, Inuyasha decided to head back. It was about 5 blocks away from his new home, where he found a small general store. He grabbed the food he'd wanted, an alarm clock, bedsheets, and sped his way back to the Wolf's Den. He hadn't eaten all day. Everything that there was to see and do had consumed his attention. Made him feel like such a tourist. It was now that his stomache made it's demands known.

Inuyasha took his food to the kitchen, and deposited his package of sheets on the bed along with his bag. After making two large tuna sandwiches Inuyasha returned to the streets in search of a good pub. His nose didn't fail him, and lead him to the edges of Chinatown. There he found a cozy hole in the wall bar. Entering that place was like entering a family member's home. It wasn't his own, but it felt damn close to it. The lighting was somewhat dim, and the scent was of alcohol and warm bread drifted about. They must make food here as well. A gorgeous dark haired woman walked by, carrying several pitchers. Her eyes were like chocolate. Most importantly, she didn't finch as she walked past. Blantantly Inuyasha watched her walk, enjoying everything.

He realized he was staring and made his way to the bartender. Another attractive lady stood behind the bar, putting glasses away. Her hair was a dark brown, and pulled back into a ponytail. "Welcome! What would you like?" She smiled kindly, absolutely earning the tip she was going to receive.

"A cheap light beer from the tap please." Her smile had yet to fade by the time Inuyasha took his first sip.

"I know I haven't met you before. What's your name?" The woman returned to organizing the clutter behind the bar.

"I'm uh- Inuyasha." All the attractive workers distracted him from scanning the bar. Self consciously he sensed about two youkai auras in the bar, but they were mild. Even blending into the energy of the humans. He glanced around once more to reassure himself of the building's exits. All the patrons appeared human. Amicable with one another. His uneasiness must have been apparent.

"Nice to meet you. We have no qualms here with demon guests, as long as everyone behaves." At that Yasha finally smiled at her. His hat, though, remained firmly on his head. Even if in a friendly area, he's not one to broadcast himself more than needed. A few heartbeats passed before Inuyasha realized he was being impolite. Belatedly he asked, "Oh, and what's your name?"

"Sango." She replied without looking up from her work.

"Is that a Japanese name?"

"Yes, it is." Her eyes lit up with happiness. Apparently this was a subject that interested her.

"Sango. It has something to do with the sea right?"

"Yes. It means coral." At this point she was leaning over the counter, her smile was downright brilliant. This was probably the first time he's been able to talk to a girl like this. She actually seems happy; interested even. "Inuyasha's an interesting name too."

Suddenly her expression went dark. She spun on her heels and slapped a man standing next to her across the face. Hard. "Miroku, I swear to god! Stop grabbing my ass!" Now that half the bar's attention was on the man, he had the decency to look sheepish. Not ashamed. The guy had pitch black hair, barely long enough to tie back. He sported Eyes grey, and simple gold earrings. Miroku was handsome in his own way. There was a devilish air about him though. Inuyasha enjoyed his beverage as the slight drama played out before him.

"But Sango, my love, you were so temptingly presented. How is a man supposed to resist?" That made the hanyou snicker. Sango threatened him once more for good measure, "If you want me to knock you out again I will be glad to oblige you." She was serious. Fortunately another customer approached the bar and pulled Sango away. Her threat hung in the air behind her.

"Was it worth it?" Yasha had to ask. The guy's face literally had the impression of her hand on it.

"Every time is worth it." The bartender- Miroku- responded.

"Careful, she'll get a restraining order."

"Sango? No she won't. That woman will be my wife one day, and bear my children." Miroku looked on her fondly. Inuyasha noticed that she seems to be over the incident already and was chatting again.

"High hopes." The hanyou muttered.

"True. And all good thing come with time." Miroku answered lightly, then did something with the register. Inuyasha tended to his beer. "So, my silver friend, what brings you here?"

Yasha took another sip to buy himself some time to come up with a reply. "Moved here. Today actually."

"Where from?"

"South Carolina. This city... It's just so-" Inuyasha paused. He drew his eyebrows together thinking of a simple description. Golden eyes met amused Grey.

"Big?" Miroku supplied.

"Yeah. Everything. So many people. So many buildings. So many smells and sounds." Inuyasha was gesticulating to the descriptions. This caused Miroku to laugh, head leaning back a little. The hanyou seemed so innocent to the bartender. It was a refreshing change.

Another customer motioned Miroku over to pay his bill. He nodded to the man and excused himself from the conversation. Inuyasha sat contently for a while. The clock on the wall read 4:00. He'd had a full day... and totally forgotten to get a blanket. Inuyasha groaned aloud in frustration. The waitress he'd passed earlier heard the noise and stopped. With concern in her eyes she approached, "Are you alright?" Her sweet voice quickly caught Yasha's attention. He perked up, and turned to face her.

"Yeah, yeah I just forgot..." He began to explain himself. Words failed him as he saw her freeze in shock. In slow motion, almost like someone observing a car crash, he watched her hand reach out towards him. She grasped his trustly hat. His expression was curious as he felt the frabric lift off his head. Yasha finally reacted. "O-oi!"

Too late. Two snow white dog ears popped out from their hiding spot. A wave of deja vu washed over him.

"Aaah!" The woman squealed in joy. With speed that impressed the half breed, she seized the soft ears and began to fondle them. Inuyasha took in the image of her pure happiness and hesitated before extracting himself. "Those are amazing!" She gushed over the discovery.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Just grabbing people like that!" Inuyasha's defense mechanism kicked in.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Kagome. It's nice to meet you." Suddenly she was normal again. Inuyasha quieted from a shout to a grumble.

"Everyone grabbing my ears. First idiot Kouga, then waitresses." He didn't introduce himself, a little too annoyed to be polite.

"Kouga? You know Kouga?" Kagome asked. Before he could respond some impatient customers caught Sango's eye, "Kagome! Customers!"

Kagome squeaked, and left without another word. Inuyasha leaned back against his chair and watched her scurry about filling orders. Kagome. She was ditzy, but sweet. She was fine with him being a mixed breed. Their little scene had caused almost every patron to look at his ears specifically. Nobody seems to be reacting. This was refreshing. Kagome knew his new roommate, so maybe Miroku did too. Yasha turned back towards the man, "Hey you know a guy named Kouga? Wolf demon, smells kinda weird."

Miroku's eyes went a bit wide, "We've met."

Without warning an arm was around Inuyasha's neck. He was being pulled backwards. _'Is this a fight?' _He growled deep and dug his claws into the arm. Immediately the limb was withdrawn, blood soaking into the shirt sleeve. His assailant laughed as he withdrew. Yasha turned himself around and eyed his attacker. Kouga stood there, shit eating grin in place.

"The fuck you do that for?"

"The fuck did you scratch me for? What're you, a girl?" Kouga only antagonized him further.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles threateningly, "Oh yeah? Come on, let's do this. I would enjoy putting you to shame in public."

Koug's grin only grew. Miroku realized the potential for property damage and interrupted. "Friends, how about we don't fight? Here, have a round on me instead."

He produced two mugs of Sam Adams from seemingly nowhere. The wolf didn't need more prompting. Free beer is free beer. "My favourite brew!" Without thanks, he sat himself down and partook in the peace offering.

Inuyasha finally sighed and gave in. "You're gonna pay for that later," he promised his roommate.

Kouga lifted a suggestive eyebrow, "Don't disappoint me. Now that you know where I sleep."

"You fag. You could only dream about getting any of this." Yasha boasted, absolutely bluffing. Trying to re-enforce his nerves he took a swig of the liquid courage. His bravado amused Miroku, the bartender laughed in relief and amusement.

"How'd you two meet?" He asked curiously. Kouga launched into a dramatic and mostly false rendition of the past few days. Making it far more entertaining than it actually was. The evening melted away smoothly after that. Apparently this bar was one of Kouga's favourite haunts. _'Good taste.' _Yasha ovserved. Miroku seemed like a decent enough person. He ran the bar himself. He was smart, just had a crippling weakness for attractive women. A man like that running a bar only made sense. At one point in the night Inuyasha shared his approval of the well fit, black outfits the waitresses had to wear.

Happy and full off Kagome's cooking, the two canines departed before 1am. As they walked to their apartment Kouga punched Yasha's shoulder for shiggles before going to his room for the night. It was simple and stupid. And it made the hanyou feel like he had something like a brother in the wolf.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Some people are wondering when Sessy's showing up. He's making his first appearance next chapter. Realize though this story (as the plot stands now) is going to be rather long. And I'm not one to force two people together. I write based on my own experiences. And in my past, the quick shallow relationships aren't satisfying. So that's not how I'm doing any of my fiction actually. I hope I can get the fun stuff going soon enough though. I don't like writing backgrounds. Oh! And I dislike Kags as much as the next person, but I won't be bashing her. Inuyasha's got a lot of growing up to do, and she's going to be a part of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha woke up before the sun. Ready to go take on the world. Firstly he finally made his bed with the outfitted sheet. Apparently during their drunken night, Kouga promised him an old blanket from the hall closet. Happily he procured that as well. Next he plugged in his new alarm clock, though with the way things were going he may never need it.

Accomplished he went into the kitchen to start breakfast for the two of them. Bacon, eggs, and coffee for Kouga. As the smell of bacon filled the apartment, a groggy wolf dragged itself to the table. Yasha made up a coffee with sugar for him.

After drawing some of the caffinated goodness into his body Kouga asked, "What're you going to be doing today?"

"Well, it's friday, so I figure I'd follow up on some of the applications I left behind." Yasha was finished cooking and settled the two plates down. "You?"

"Shit I gotta settle with my men. Apparently one of them may be selling my company secrets for money. He's being held, waiting for my arrival."

"Have fun with that." Yasha muttered flatly. Glad his life had far less stress in it.

Required daily conversation quota was met, and the two men parted to fufill their own needs.

Yasha was still jobless by the early evening. "I'm sorry, my boss hasn't made a decision yet. We will be sure to call you if your presence is required." The overly polite, and bullshit filled responses were bothering him. It seems like people couldn't come out and say the truth: "You'll scare our customers", "We don't want your kind here", "You're not smart enough for us", "I hate your face." Whatever the reasons were for rejecting him, Inuyasha wished people would just say it to his face instead of playing these mind games.

There were only two possibilities that really stood out right now. Warehouse work, or that random carpentry job. Apparently that Mr. Totosai was in the hospital, and hasn't even looked at his application yet. The warehouse was waiting for an order big enough for them to hire new employees. Which may be soon, according to the receptionist.

For now though, Yasha had nothing else to do. There is one place he can go though.

* * *

"I never really had a chance to learn about my family. All I know if a last name." Yasha explained

"You don't have a Social Security Number?" Kagome asked, trying to understand.

"Kagome, when I was born, there was no electricity." He paused, letting that fact sink in. Slowly her eyes widened.

"A hanyou can really live that long?" She looked happy, like she'd just discovered some amazing secret.

"I don't really know how long I'll live. Never been to a doctor or anything." The idea bothered him. A stranger getting to look at his body like it was an object. He'd seen a healer once as a child, and it was not a pleasant experience.

"Why not look it up?"

Inuyasha blinked at her, "Look it up?"

"Yeah! I mean there has to be some sort of information out there on... what kind of demon are you?"

"Really?" I mean she's clearly a ditz, but honestly.. "My ears don't give it away?"

"Oh! So you're a cat demon! That makes so much sense!"

Inuyasha growled his next words for emphasis, "No wench, I am a dog demon. Inu means dog. INUyasha." He couldn't believe it _'this woman's an idiot.'_

"Let me guess! You purr too!" Kouga chimed in. Sango bust out laughing a few feet away. Obviously eves dropping.

"That's it!" Inuyasha was angry at the girls, but couldn't fight them. Kouga was gonna receive his anger then. His golden eyes blazed. "Bring it on you mangy bastard."

"Who're you calling mangy? Ya flea bitten punk!"

"Please don't fight." Kagome pleaded. She stood directly between the two men. Inuyasha noticed how Kouga's eyes softened at her request.

"Che, whatever. You 'aint worth my time wolf." Yasha dismissed the other man like he was nothing more than a bug.

"Wolf? Kouga you're a wolf demon?" Kagome honestly asked.

"Wow." Even Miroku couldn't hold back his surprise. Yasha rolled his eyes and sat down. He'd decided he was done talking.

* * *

Instead he began, munching on some french fries. He thought back on what Kagome had said. Apparently he could look up health info about hanyous. Online? At a library?

It could only be helpful. Maybe he should get a library card... But he'd need to get an I.D. card first. His stubborn base instinct did not agree with that. Inuyasha could almost hear is demon whisper to him: _'Why should I conform to human society? Why would I give these people power to track me? Become a number in their system... This society doesn't even accept me! I won't bow down to them!'_

Inuyasha had a conversation once with a man down south. He seemed to know a log about human psychology. At one point he mentioned the ID. Apparently it's like the human's base instinct. Inuyasha wondered if his inner demon was almost like the human's ID. If they were similar, than do humans ever feel a natural distrustfulness in their government? Does their ID even reach out and affect them?

Miroku sauntered over, "That is a troubled expression Inuyasha."

It snapped the hanyou out of his revere. The fries were gone, as was Kagome, all the patrons, and Kouga. Looked like Miroku and Sango were starting to close up. The air was relaxed. Neither worker seemed rushed.

"I was thinking." He replied quietly.

"Oh?" The bartender didn't pry. Which somehow made Inuyasha want to talk. Just because he wasn't being pushed to.

"Do you know what the ID is?" Something about the question brought a smile to the man's face. Inuyasha realized it was a pained smile.

"Very familiar actually." Inuyasha waited for him to either expound or for the confusing smile to disappear. It was the latter that occurred. "Why do you bring up the ID?" Miroku asked.

"Sometimes, during the month I can hear my inner demon whispering to me. It- It's like my impulses." Miroku's expression was blank, so Inuyasha tried to explain again. "Almost like basic stuff. Desire to eat, sleep, get laid. Ya know, so is the ID like that for humans?"

Miroku was surprised. Even if uneducated, it was clear that Inuyasha's mind was an astute one. If he got something like a G.E.D. and college it would probably help to express himself better. That may have to be a conversation for another day.

"In a way that's it exactly. The ID is the base instinct. To eat, sleep, have children. But I suspect that you have a stronger connection. It is very rare that a human actually hears their ID speak to them. Instead," Here Miroku sighed heavily, "We call it impulse. See the issue is that the ID can be difficult to distinguish from sound logic. The ID will come across as a desire. People are supposed to learn as children to control this. For you it's louder than that?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha dug a finger into his ear distractedly. He didn't want to talk about himself. Just wanted to learn about humans a bit more. "It's like a distinctly different urge. Stronger than usual emotion." Then a thought occurred to the hanyou, "So does the ID affect your fear as well?"

It was like realization bloomed in Miroku's mind, "Uhh.. so." How to word this properly. "People are weak. You know how when some dogs are approached they get scared and bear their teeth?

Yasha nodded. "Even if you don't mean anything bad to the dog, it will be scared. Because the dog doesn't realize everything that is happening. That's how people are sometimes when they first meet a hanyou. It's something new that they don't understand. So they get scared. Even though you talk to them, they won't listen."

Miroku gave Yasha a moment to process before continuing. "That's the ID. Telling them to protect themselves." Miroku laughed a little, lightening the mood unintentionally, "It's worse for humans in a way. Sometimes the ID's influence is difficult to notice. People sometimes listen to these impulses, when they may not mean to. That's why we have a portion of our law that recognizes Crimes of Passion"

Yasha shifted in his seat. How did he manage a deep conversation like that. "You're good at this." He gestured between the two of them.

The laugh Miroku produced was loud and hard. He closed his eyes and even tossed his head back. "Oh, Inuyasha. I hope I am good with people. Used to be a priest afterall."

Genuine shock flooded the silverette. Dumbly he responded "What?"

"Not joking."

"I do. Not. Believe you." His face went flat.

Miroku turned to Sango and called her over. "Yeah?" She asked drying her hands on a towel absently.

"My love, do you remember when I was a priest?" His voice was far too seductive for a religious man to be uttering.

"Yes. What about it?"

"Inuyasha here does not believe someone as holy as me as once a deacon."

Sango met Yasha's eyes, "It _is _hard to believe, but that's how we met. He was a young priest at my new church. Actually we were friends back then." She smiled at the memories. "It was almost fate that we met." Miroku suddenly looked away and seemed to close off from the conversation. "About the time I was unemployed, he had also made the decision to leave the parish. It worked so perfectly. Miroku got to fufill his dream of opening his own bar, and I managed to pay my rent!"

Numbly Inuyasha nodded his head, forcefully keeping his smile in place. Sango sensed the conversation was over and excused herself, none the wiser. Inuyasha allowed his eyes to go wide and he stared at the ex-priest.

"Dude..." He began. No way. Miroku didn't. The bartender looked guilty. "You!" Yasha stopped his outburst and instead leaned in. His next words coming out as a lowered hiss. "Did you seriously abandon your priestly-ness for her?!"

Miroku scoffed a little, "I did not 'abandon' my priesthood. I merely came to realize that I did not fully agree with some of the ways of the church. Instead I try to help god's children from here. The place where the destitute dwell."

"And what? Sango challenged your idea of chastity?"

Miroku cleared his throat, "To an extent Sango did play an unwitting role in my decision making." The way he skirted the issue made the hanyou snort.

"Yeah okay Father."

Miroku made a face like he'd taken a shot of whiskey, "I would prefer if you didn't-"

"Whatever you say, Father." Inuyasha's teasing made the fallen priest stand and seek refuge in the back room.

"Well, if we are done here."

"Okay, Catch ya later, Father!" Inuyasha shouted after the retreating form. Now alone in the bar's dinning area he muttered to himself "Wow."

He shook his head and left out the front door. It was time to turn in. He meandered through the streets. Enjoying the lack of urgency in his life. The path to the Wolf's Den was quickly becoming familiar.

Today had given him so much to think about. His mind felt restless. Out of place. Maybe he needed to find somewhere natural to sort all of his thoughts out. Yasha unlocked the apartment and went directly to his room.

One thing was made obvious as he collapsed. His body rather appreciated having a mattress. Even if his mind was churning with images and sounds, his muscles relaxed into the comfort.

* * *

His dreams were unfortunately fitful. He tossed around on the bed. His mind's eye saw golden eyes that mirrored his own. Heard words that cut through him; words he doesn't understand. He felt himself leap away from his confusion. Swept up mid-air. Inuyasha lost control of himself, spinning madly. He struck out and grabbed onto something solid.

Feeling a secure anchor Yasha opened his eyes to reality. It was still dark out. He was on the floor, left hand was clutching the base of his dresser. Still assessing his surroundings he felt his heartbeat start to subside. _'Okay what did that mean?'_

The groggy hanyou looked at the time on his alarm clock. 0407. He stumbled into the bathroom and washed his face with cool water. "Well I'm awake now." He said to nobody in particular.

Reentering his room, the man dressed for the day and inhaled the complex scent of the city through his window. Central Park seemed as good of an idea as any. It had been several days, and he's yet to actually visit the place.

On the way out he snagged a granola bar before locking up.

* * *

The air was crisp. The wind a touch chilly. This was the first time he had a reason to be walking about at this time of day. What all the songs and movies said about New York being a city that never sleeps, finally made sense. It's was 0430 in the god damned morning, and there were people jogging! There were still cars on the road. People walking to and fro, in a variety of clothing.

True it wasn't as busy as he'd imagined; inversely it was more people than he had hoped for. He stood at the edge of the park, and made the conscious decision to not give a fuck about people's opinions. He took off his shoes and placed them in his trusty bag. Barefoot and already smiling, he took an impressive leap upward into the first tree.

Disregarding the strange looks he must have received, he continued on into the canopy. The trees were sparse initially, but thickened as he progressed. Yasha buried himself as deep into Central Park as he could manage.

He could hear some birds begin their songs. The sky would brighten soon enough. About 5 minutes of travel yielded a secure destination. A large sturdy oak stood proudly over a small pond.

Sensitive years could pick up on the sounds of traffic. From the highest branches he could easily see the city loom. Inuyasha nestled into the lower boughs just for that reason. Hiding himself from the concrete jungle surrounding him.

Immediatly his entire entity rejoiced at the familiarity. His hand idly caressed the bark, a way of thanking the plant for it's immense support. The hanyou's mind began to wander over all the incidents he'd had. He though of how his luck had finally turned around after meeting Kouga. The drive over was pretty astounding all on it's own. First, he wasn't pulled over. A miracle. Second, Kouga hadn't tried to kill him and leave him on the side of the road. Thrid, The ass hadn't lied to him. Yasha now had a safe place to stay.

Yasha breathed deep, accepting all of the scents the wind carried to him, both good and bad. So far he didn't regret any decision he's made. A part of him wanted to take the job at the factory because it was familiar. Safe in a way. Another, newly emerging, part of him wanted to work at the carpentry place. To have more of these new experiences.

Thinking about it still left him undecided. And he was still waiting to hear back from both employers anyways. Next his mind wandered over Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. How Miroku was hopelessly in love with Sango. How the hell Sango missed that. And, Yasha's brows knitted at this thoughts, Kagome in all of her innocent sweetness. Kouga might have a crush on her. Kouga. His dickhead roommate, might have eyes for the attracive, innocent woman.

It didn't sit well in his stomach. It was wrong, and he wasn't sure why. Yasha thought of the granola bar in his pocket and opened it. The sky was a deep blue now, instead of black. _'So the world really is going to keep turning. Even if my world is falling into shambles. Falling into perfectly shaped, perfectly fit, wonderful shambles.'_

The hanyou's sixth sense stretched out lazily. He closed his eyes to the world and sought out the energies around himself. There were the living trees. Small animals, and the living water. The energy of the wind, rushing to land as the day begins.

The sun itself, as a massive ball of energy, could be felt as it slowly climbed to the horizon. The blazing energy of each car as it fell within his reach. Individual persons who were scattered about the streets illogically. And- and there was movement. The pulsing energy of the city was so distracting the hanyou hadn't noticed at first. Something was moving into the park. Something his mind couldn't put an image to. It felt like the energy of a tsunami. Inuyasha felt his brow furrow in concentration. The energy was distinctly demonic now.

He braced himself physically, just in case, and continued to focus his senses. He couldn't hear any noises that would indicate a battle or chaos. He didn't feel the tree tremble from any force. Everything around him remained as peaceful as before. In fact to a human, nothing will have changed. The energy steadily approached. Inuyasha was holding his breath.

This kind of power is absolutely unrivaled. His body is reacting to the perceived danger. Miroku's words regarding the ID floated back from his memory. Forcefully he made himself relax, and start breathing again. A new scent reached him: Crisp, fresh rain. As though rolling off of a storm. Finally Yasha opened his eyes.

Gingerly he climbed forward along the branch. He couldn't pinpoint the youkai's origin. It flooded the area like a fog. Thick and slight disorienting. Yasha scanned across the pond. By this point the sky was begging to turn a pleasant blue.

It was then, to his right, there was a flash of white. Again his body seized. _'Relax. There's nothing wrong. You aren't being attacked.' _

Surprisingly it worked, and he relaxed once more. Still he wanted to know who the strange demon was that invaded his peace. Smoothly he dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch. He looked again.

The new sight was absolutely entrancing.

In a small circle of open grass nearly 150 yards away, a graceful demon practiced it's swordplay. He was taller than Inuyasha by at least a foot. Encased in white linen the demon rehearsed it's form. The man was perfectly sculpted. Each visible muscle was smooth like a statue. Lean and muscled, power rolled off him in waves.

His hair was so similar to Inuyasha's own. His almost seemed to have the slightly hint of blue to his silver. Whereas Yasha's was more of a white silver.

Then hanyou has no idea how long he watched. The demon moved through stationary positions, and then gracefully into more complicated moving forms. Eventually Yasha was able to discern the man's pattern. Inuyasha tried to imagine keeping up with the demon. Performing the intricate skill in sync.

It became apparent to Yasha that he'd sat himself down crosslegged unconsciously making himself comfortable in this stranger's presence. As time flowed, the sun continued it's trek. Finally it breached the tree line.

Inuyasha could feel himself go into cardiac arrest as sunlight spilled across the display before him. His brain short circuiting. And, yup he had to close his agape mouth. Sunlight cascaded across the demon's body. Highlighting every curve. Gracing the demon in a hue of golden light.

Eternity stretched before him, until the unknown demon finished it's exercises. Just about that time humans began to invade their sanctuary with the goal of their own fitness in mind.

Inuyasha felt his heart rate speed up again as the silver demon stood silently still, sheathed sword in hand. He felt an awareness pass over his body, and continue on. He realized the demon was searching the area, much as he had done earlier.

Thinking of how a creature as powerful as this was now fully aware of him, a lowly hanyou, made his skin prickle. Slowly the demon turned to face the sitting Yasha. The elegant man seemed to have markings on his forehead and face, though Yasha wasn't sure what they were. Time stopped. It did. It must have. Inuyasha blinked and the mysterious man was gone. Almost like a horror movie.

The pressure in the air faded. Inuyasha release his breath unevenly. Yeah. N.Y.C. was a good decision.

* * *

.

.

.

I promised it, and here he is. No speaking role yet, but then again Sessy doesn't always need petty words to communicate.


End file.
